Como en un cuento de hadas
by Donia Rosa
Summary: En todo cuento siempre debe haber un enorme dragón como villano, pero también un caballero blandiendo una espada mágica y una doncella mitad demonio que combaten juntos para derrotarlo ¿Qué? ¿No eran así los cuentos de hadas?


**Disclamair: Samurai Jack pertenece a Genndy Tartakovsky, espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

El cielo se había oscurecido de repente y los arboles adoptaron formas más altas y tenebrosas. Ashi estaba corriendo, no sabía porque, pero algo en su interior le alertaba a que corriera.

–¡Traidora! –alguien gritó, una voz para ella conocida.

Saltó sobre matorrales, vados y ramas caídas. Corrió lo que más sus pulmones se lo permitían, sus piernas eran de buena complexión, por lo que sus músculos no sentían ningún entumecimiento.

–¡Morirás! –otra voz familiar gritó.

No había tiempo para detenerse, sin embargo, no tuvo más opción cuando llegó al final del sendero. Todo el camino terminaba en un peligroso precipicio. Ashi paró su corrida y encaró a quien la perseguía. Todo detrás de ella estaba oscuro, nada podía distinguirse bien, pero algunas figuras aparecieron arrastrándose. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y soltó un jadeo, eran sus hermanas.

Estaban las seis allí, todas con las heridas de muerte provocadas por el samurai, arrastraban sus cuerpos hacía ella con voces llena de ira y lástima.

–¡Nos traicionaste! –gritó una.

–¿Cómo pudiste Ashi? ¡Tú eras nuestra hermana!

–¿Cómo pudiste aliarte con el samurai? ¡Con quien nos mató y a quien todas juramos destruir por el bien del mundo!

Ashi tapó sus ojos y tembló. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de todo lo que Jack le había mostrado en su viaje, toda la verdad de quien era Aku, el mal que desató sobre muchos inocentes y las incontables vidas que se perdieron por su culpa.

–¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a nuestro amo, señor y padre, Aku?! –gritó otra.

–¡No! –exclamó Ashi tapando sus oídos y ojos–. ¡Nos han mentido todo este tiempo! ¡Aku es malvado, no el samurai! ¡Él destruyó al mundo! ¡El samurai lo salvó!

–¡Mientes! –gritaron todas al unísono.

Cuando pensó que ya no podía soportarlo más, un sonido apareció desde el precipicio. Ashi dirigió su vista al fondo y de allí, una montaña empezó a erigirse. Cada vez se hacía más alta, pero lo que la joven se preguntó era de donde había salido.

–¡Morirás por tu traición! –gritó una de sus hermanas levantándose del suelo y caminando hacía ella con una de sus armas.

Antes de que hiciera un movimiento con el arma que pudiera lastimarla, Ashi saltó hacía la montaña y empezó a escalarla, sin importar lo que encontraría arriba.

–¡Traidora! –escuchaba las voces de sus hermanas y sus cuerpos empezando también a escalar, siguiéndole.

Ashi escaló largo rato, hasta que en un momento, todos los gritos y voces se apagaron. En poco tiempo, alcanzó a ver la cima de la montaña. Con más emoción, aumentó la rapidez en su escala y llegó en pocos minutos a la cima, pero ahí, solo había desolación. La joven mujer miró a su alrededor, todo el cielo seguía gris y el aire era nauseabundo.

–¿Cómo pudiste?

Aquella voz que pronunció la interrogante, Ashi la conocía muy bien y de solo escucharla, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Se dio la vuelta para contemplar a su propia madre, con la flecha en su abdomen y la sangre que brotaba alrededor de su mascara.

–Madre –a penas pudo susurrar, la joven.

–¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos?! –gritó y sus restantes seis hermanas alcanzaron la cima, posicionándose detrás de su progenitora.

–¡Ashi, morirás! –repetían.

De pronto, los ojos de Ashi no pudieron abrirse más por lo que observó. Todas sus hermanas empezaron a fusionarse en una especie de masa negra, donde lo único que quedaba de ellas reconocible eran sus mascaras. La gran masa negra se unió a su madre y el resultado fue grotesco. Del enorme cúmulo oscuro, siete cuellos se alzaron, cada uno con la cara de sus parientes, fusionadas con sus mascaras, en el medio, lideraba la de su madre. El cuerpo del cúmulo negro tomó una extraña forma, con un torso escamoso, una gran cola y alas puntiagudas, el resultado fue un dragón oscuro de siete cabezas.

Ashi tembló, no sabía como reaccionar, debía correr, pero ¿A dónde? Una de las garras del dragón se acercó a ella. Ashi lo esquivó e intentó atacar a la bestia, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué todo lo que ella hacía no lograba algún efecto?. Un golpe sorpresa de la cola del dragón la hizo chocar contra una pared de piedra, situada detrás de ella. El impacto la entumeció, se sintió inmóvil y adolorida. El monstruo de siete cabezas aprovechó su situación, se paró en frente de ella y todas abrieron sus bocas para el golpe final.

–¡Ahora, morirás! –volvieron a gritar.

Ashi cerró los ojos, esperando el horrible desenlace, pero algo se empezó a oír a lo lejos. Las siete cabezas voltearon en dirección al sonido, curiosas de que podría ser. Arriba de la montaña, un camino derecho se había formado y a lo lejos, todas distinguieron una especie de vehículo, era una motocicleta. En ella iba montada algo parecido a una armadura.

El dragón inclinó sus siete cabezas y se empezaron a llenar de más dudas a medida que se aproximaba la motocicleta. Cuando estaba muy cerca el vehículo, su conductor saltó de éste y con una pistola atacó a la bestia. El dragón gritó de dolor y como respuesta del ataque, abrieron sus bocas y lanzaron llamas hacía la armadura, pero el hombre de armadura se defendió con un escudo que sacó a tiempo, y contraatacó con otra arma de fuego, que hirió peor que antes al dragón. La bestia permaneció inmóvil por algo de tiempo, y eso aprovechó la armadura para correr hacía la mujer.

Ashi presenció boquiabierta todo lo ocurrido y fijó como la armadura se acercaba a ella, pensó en adoptar una posición de combate, pero ese individuo no le inspiraba desconfianza. Mientras se acercaba pudo verlo mejor; era muy alto y llevaba una mascara extraña, sintió que ese blindaje ya lo había visto antes, pero no recordaba donde. El individuo tomó su mano y empezó a correr con ella montaña abajo, no fue problema para la mujer, el entrenamiento duro de su madre había rendido buenos frutos. Ese último pensamiento le hizo recordar algo, giró su cabeza a la cima y vio como el monstruo empezó a perseguirlos.

–¡Nos está alcanzando! –le gritó a la armadura.

El sujeto de la armadura le hizo algunas señas con su mano libre, que Ashi supo interpretar bien, debían saltar. Ambos pegaron un salto y aterrizaron en tierra firme, sin daño alguno, la montaña había desaparecido, pero el dragón de siete cabezas, no. El individuo de la armadura llevó la mano a su cintura y sacó una espada, Ashi pensó que la espada también se le hacía familiar, pero no hizo mucho caso, su atención estaba en esa bestia que ahora estaba volviendo a convertirse en una masa oscura, pero las siete cabezas no desaparecían.

El cúmulo se arrojó contra ellos, pero el individuo lastimó lo que sería su abdomen, con la espada. Las siete cabezas gritaron de dolor y retrocedieron. La confianza se recuperó en Ashi y aprovechó eso para iniciar su ataque, comprobó esta vez, que sus golpes si hacían daño. Cada golpe que ella daba y cada corte de la espada, hacían a la masa oscura, más pequeña. Las siete voces gritaron de dolor, y algunos improperios contra ella.

–¡Traidora! ¡Mereces la muerte! ¡Aku te castigará!

–¡Cállense! –gritó la joven en medio de sus golpes–. ¡Yo tomé mi decisión y ustedes también!

Un último golpe de Ashi junto a la espada y de pronto, las voces se acallaron, la masa desapareció. La mujer respiraba agitada y cayó de rodillas exhausta y cansada por tanto correr y pelear, a penas le quedaban fuerzas. La mano de la armadura apareció frente a sus ojos, ella entendió su gesto silencioso, y la tomó para poder levantarse.

–Gracias –ella le dijo sonriendo de pie, frente a él.

El individuo de la armadura llevó su mano a la mascara de oni y se la sacó para revelar su identidad. Ashi parpadeó sorprendida y recordó donde había visto antes ese blindaje y esa espada ¿Cómo no lo supuso desde el principio?

–Jack –pronunció su nombre. Era él, su apariencia era muy parecida a como era antes de recuperar su katana, su barba abundante y el cabello largo y desordenado, pero los ojos eran brillantes y su semblante no era deprimente, estaba lleno de la esperanza que recuperó hace poco tiempo.

–Ashi –él susurró su nombre.

La sonrisa de la susodicha se ensanchó más y lo abrazó, él correspondió a su muestra de afecto estrechándola más. Ashi se separó por un rato de él, pero sin romper el abrazo. Ambos miraron los ojos del otro y empezaron a acercar más sus caras. Los ojos se desviaban a los labios del otro, manifestando las intenciones ocultas.

Cuando ella cerró sus ojos, los abrió al poco tiempo y miró que su rededor no era el mismo que antes. Se sentó y observó el cielo color violeta.

–Ashi, te despertaste –dijo sorprendido Jack de verla tan temprano, él estaba afilando su espada–. Todavía no ha amanecido, pero creo que sería conveniente levantarnos ahora.

La mujer frotó sus dedos contra sus ojos cansada y confusa ¿No estaba corriendo en un bosque, siendo perseguida por sus hermanas y su madre?

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? –preguntó preocupado su compañero por a penas escuchar respuesta de ella–. Te entiendo, yo también las tengo a menudo.

–No, no era una pesadilla –respondió en un hilo de voz, siempre era difícil decir las primeras palabras al despertarte–. Bueno, lo era al principio, pero... –ella cerró su boca, sin saber como continuar. Le avergonzaba pensar el último momento de su sueño.

–¿De qué era tú sueño? –la joven se ruborizó casi por completo y sacudió su cabeza.

–No importa, ya ni lo recuerdo. Tienes razón, continuemos pronto, antes de que amanezca.

Jack se sorprendió por el comportamiento nervioso de su amiga, pero no se lo comentó. Ambos emprendieron marcha pronto, cuando la luz del sol ya podía distinguirse por el horizonte. El sitio era un poco desértico, pero a poco kilómetros se encontraba civilización, que era a donde ahora se dirigían.

–Jack ¿Has pensado en dejarte crecer la barba, otra vez? –preguntó Ashi durante el camino. El samurai no esperaba una interrogante así durante el camino, sin estar unida a ningún tema que compartieran.

–No, en realidad ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Es que... –ella sonrió, recordando la apariencia de él en su sueño–. La verdad es que no te iba nada mal.

Jack se sonrojó por el cumplido, pero no habló más respecto al tema en todo el trayecto, Ashi tampoco quiso hablar del tema, no comprendía mucho las emociones, pero estaba segura que eso había incomodado a el samurai. Ella suspiró pensando en el anterior paraje que estuvieron hace unos días, parecía una biblioteca gigante, pero ella no sabía mucho leer y Jack se había pasado casi todos los días que estuvieron en ese lugar enseñándole a leer, con algunos cuentos de hadas para chicos, como si fuera un maestro paciente con ella. A ella le gustaron mucho esos relatos, y estaba segura que esa fue la razón de su raro sueño.

* * *

 **Siendo sincera, me gusta más Jack con la barba, lo hacía ver más sabio. No esperaba hacer otro fic con ellos, pero no pude resistirme, parece a veces tener varias incoherencias, pero es explicable porque todo transcurre en un sueño. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, Bye!.**

 **Se despide: _Doña Rosa._**


End file.
